blitzfandomcom-20200213-history
Tank:F19 Lorraine40t
Even after it was returned as a tier 8 premium, compared to the other tier 8 mediums the Lorraine 40 t features the lowest armor values while being even bigger than the Panther II. However, the ability to equip the devastating 100mm SA47 more than compensates for its unfortunate shape by being able to penetrate most Tier 8/9 Tanks. Bear in mind however that reloading the 100mm SA47 magazine takes time, so its best to plan ahead and look for cover or a quick way out of enemy crossfire as even Low-Tier-Tanks can easily penetrate its armor. Overall, the Lorraine 40 t is a destructive but vulnerable hit and run tank and excels in delivering fatal blows to preferably distracted enemies. The Lorraine 40 t can be very useful as a practice tank for players that are interested in following the French light and heavy tank lines and are looking to gain some experience in playing these kinds of autoloading tanks. It is also a good moneymaker thanks to the low ammo costs. Avoid brawling with other medium tanks. Your turret rotator is easily damaged which results jamming your turret and hits on your side under turret damage your ammorack. Missing or bouncing a shot could mean you run out of ammo while fighting the enemy and you get quickly killed. Don't try to scout in any circumstances like you did with AMX 13 90. Use equipment to minimize your aiming time. Just remember, support your team at the start of the battle and don't go solo, otherwise you'll end up in an early grave. You can easily finish off wounded enemy tanks in endgame if you have hitpoints left. |research= None needed |InTheGame_equipment= Vertical Stabilizer Mk 1 , Enhanced Gun Laying Drive, Improved Ventilation Class 2 |External_Reviews= |History= The success of German and Soviet heavy tanks, like Tiger II and IS-2 (and also IS-3) excited French tank engineers and would literally not let them stay put. They were inspired, as was expected, by German and Soviet heavy tanks. The French engineers had developed several new tank models. Of course, they were neither the biggest, nor the heaviest examples, but ended up being quite spectacular armored vehicles nevertheless. It is likely that not only the glorious armor, but also firepower of the aforementioned steel monsters, being produced in Germany and USSR, became the source of the fixed idea of installing 100-mm (for starters) and then even 120-mm caliber guns. However, almost all of the produced tank projects would either, for one reason or another, had stayed in production for an indefinite amount of time or be made in limited quantities. As far as is known, almost all experimental machines used the German engine Maybach as a power source. As sad as it might be, the largest part of the French tank forces in that period was issued with “Sherman”, M-26, M-24 and also “Panther” tanks. Lorraine 40t had never left the testing phase, only two prototypes would be produced. Actually, this combat vehicle was a lighter version of the AMH-50 heavy tank, but some interesting construction solutions would distinct it from the others. Unlike it’s post-war predecessors (in this branch), the tower of this tank was installed inside of the front part of the body. Also, the tank had another characteristic – “pike nose”, like IS-3. It’s worth mentioning the rubber tires on the wheels of the running gear for added amortization. |HistAcc= Since Lorraine 40t featured the rubber wheels, The feature of this vehicle that can still moving while the treads is broken is missing. |HistoricalGallery= image:Lorraine_40t_Side_Front.jpg Lorraine 40 t image:Lorraine_40t_Front.jpg Lorraine 40 t image:Lorraine_40t_Side_Gun_Elevated.jpg Lorraine 40 t image:Lorraine_40t_Being_Built.jpg Lorraine 40 t |References |links= * [http://www.chars-francais.net/new/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=700&Itemid=36 1952 Lorraine 40t at chars-francais.net] Photos, specs, and brief history in French. }}